


Acceptable Pleasures

by blobofgoo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ball Gag, Bondage, Cuddling, Explicit Consent, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Insert, Short & Sweet, Smut, Wholesome, blindfold, butt plug, vibrating eggs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blobofgoo/pseuds/blobofgoo
Summary: You give your dom full control over the night, and they use that power in a way you could never have expected.
Relationships: Reader/Partner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Acceptable Pleasures

It started with a blindfold.

It almost always did, you and your dom alike enjoying the thrill the denial of sight offered. This was especially true tonight—you knew the basic gist, of course, but you let them heavily take the reins tonight, despite their worry.

You felt a hand against your back, and let yourself be pushed forwards, trusting the bed below to catch you. Your hips were lifted up, before you felt one, then two, heavily lubed fingers press into your ass, lubing it inside and out. They retreated far too soon, but were quickly replaced by a thick, similarly lubed butt-plug worming its way inside you. You couldn’t help but groan as the widest part of the plug slipped inside, the rest of the plug quickly following suit.

You were then man-handled a bit, your body pushed, pulled and flipped over as thin ropes wrapped around your body. When the final knot was tied, the slack pulled until the ropes were nice and tied, you were in a fetal position, knees and arms tied up to your chest. Finally, you felt a thick ball-gag hovering over your lips—your dom quickly confirmed that you knew your non-verbal safeword, which you enthusiastically agreed with—before they slipped it inside, your jaw just bordering on aching. Finally, three vibrating eggs were slipped inside your cunt, the slick you produced being more than enough to lubricate them fully. They were turned onto the lowest setting, just barely above stillness, and pressed in far enough so they wouldn’t fall out. You whimper, the slight vibrations inside you being just enough to entice and torture.

You felt your partner pulling on the ropes, both their arms and the hemp strong enough to lift you like a duffel bag and carry you… somewhere. The next erotic things you felt were—the couch cushions? And a blanket? Your blindfold was tenderly taken off your head. As soon as your eyes adjusted to the light, you took in the scene laid out in front of you: You were laid on the couch, your partner’s thigh as your pillow and a thick blanket covering you both. On the TV was a cheesy rom-com, one that you would never let your partner watch with you. They smiled, poking your cheek, and snuggled into you closer, you becoming their cuddle-slut.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
